


[podfic] homebound

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Living Into The Future, Pining, Podfic, ghostships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"She is a ghost on the water, forgotten by all, even the one who challenged the sea itself. She is useless as the ages roll past, as men leave the water for the ground and then the ground for the stars."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] homebound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [homebound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373790) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** post-Pirates of the Caribbean, pre-ST:xi, ghost ships, pining

 **Length:** 00:03:17  
  
**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28PotC_ST_xi%29%20_homebound_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
